Firewood from cut trees is used in fires all over the world on a daily basis. Whether the fire is for heating, lighting, general ambience or the like in a home or at a campsite, the wood must be cut and split for the fire. A common method of splitting the wood in the past has been with the use of a hydraulic powered wood splitter. While such a machine makes for quick work of splitting wood, it does allow the split would fall on either side of the machine. This then requires the user to repeatedly lift the larger pieces of wood back up onto the machine for additional splitting. Thus, a single large section of wood such as a tree trunk may require a user to pick up the same section of wood multiple times. Even when finished, smaller sections of wood remain on the ground where they to must be picked back up again for additional transportation or stacking. Typically using a hydraulic wood splitter requires multiple persons to lift and position the larger sections of logs in order for them to be split.
Various hydraulic wood splitters are known and vary in size and manner of use. While these devices may accomplish their specific intended purpose, each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency with respect to design, function, or effectiveness.